randidly_ghosthoundfandomcom-20200213-history
Four-Shaded Clockwork World
Randidly used the pieces of the Cycle of Rot and Ash, along with the seed from The Lonesome Spear (Path), the Heart of the Wandering Butcher from the Path of Carnage, and the Soul Skill piece from the Weeping that Falls Like Rain (Path) to create this skill: Congratulations! Your Soul Skill “Cycle of Rot and Ash” has been upgraded to the Soul Skill “Four-Shaded Clockwork World”. All benefits obtained through the previous Soul Skill have been retained. Soul Skill level has been reset to 1. Congratulations! Due to your Soul Skill “Four-Shaded Clockwork World” you have gained the skills “Hammer of the Dawn Lvl 1” and “Burning Footsteps Lvl 1”. Your Skill Phantom Half Step has been upgraded to “The White Phantom’s Half Step (Un)”. Your Skill Edge of Decay has been upgraded to “Flesh Eating Virus (Un)”. Cycles for Four-Shaded Clockwork World are every 50 PP and accepts input every 200: The world of your soul skill turns! The denizens of your inner world evolve. A matriarch appears amongst the White Hunters. Her eyes rise to the sky as she searches for you, the Soul of the world that animates them. Hobgolems arise amongst the Earth Golem people. Their cunning and strength lead to the formation of tribes across the land. Very few of the Swamp Spiders grow old and wise, and become Weavers, and they begin to record the history of this realm in their intricate webs. The clever Spriggits discover the power of steam, and their technology bursts forward, bringing with it progress and prosperity. As a people, they grow rich and happy. As the world turns, Arbor and Thorn become more deeply involved in its function. Their connection grows deeper, and their strength grows as the world evolves. Due to their influence, small animal life has been brought to your world. It has been one cycle since this world’s creation. Would you like to add anything to the world? (Warning, the added qualities will be taken from a skill. A single skill level will be consumed in the taking. Other side-effects are unknown). ...Farming was chosen... The world of your soul skill turns! The denizens of your inner world evolve. The growing matriarch continues to persuade others of your existence. The discussion has spread from solely the White Hunters, and now all of the people on your inner world wonder about you. Their eyes remained fixed on the sky, while others begin to search the world for proof of your works. The Earth Golem tribes continue to war, refining their martial arts and skills. Several great chieftains emerge, vying for power. The Great Weave, created by the Weavers, is coveted by the other races. The White Hunters urge for it to be shared, so information on the world can be known. The Swamplings, however, remain reluctant. Upon the mountains, the Spriggit cities continue to grow, expanding outwards. Trade and art begins to flourish. From the small animals brought into the world by Arbor and Thorn have grown and bred. While the small animals become more common, larger, more powerful variants begin to emerge. It has been two cycles since this world’s creation. Would you like to add anything to the world? (Warning, the added qualities will be taken from a skill. A single skill level will be consumed in the taking. Other side-effects are unknown). ... a hammer from Hammer of the Dawn and a Septer of Superiority were chosen... The world of your soul skill turns! The denizens of your inner world evolve. After the descent of your two blessings upon the world, word of your existence has spread from the White Hunters to all races. All begin, in their private ways, to whisper your name. The Matriarch grows old, and her daughters bicker, the White Hunters’ power beginning to splinter. For this reason, their population grows as they spread apart, but also their previously united strength wanes, and they become drawn into the struggles of the other races. A Swampling Champion has risen, wielding the Hammer of Dawn, to defend the The Great Weave. Their power becomes increasingly consolidated, as their spells grow more esoteric, their influence on the world more insidious. A long and bitter war has raged between the Earth Golems and the Spriggits, over control of the Scepter of Dominance. Populations of both of both have taken hits, but Spriggit fertility had given them an overwhelming numerical advantage. But the Earth Golems have the Scepter in their grasp, and an Emperor is rising, one who dreams of the world under his control. The monster variants, taking advantage of the world, grow stronger and more bold. Boss class monsters are occasionally spotted, with enough strength to require an army to defeat them. Underneath this all, the gears of the world start to turn… Ambient Aether in the world has slightly increased. It has been three cycles since this world’s creation. Would you like to add anything to the world? (Warning, the added qualities will be taken from a skill. A single skill level will be consumed in the taking. Other side-effects are unknown). ... Bacterial Regeneration and the Spear Advances, Ash Trails were chosen...Category:Soul Skill Category:Skill